Not Forgotten
by QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless
Summary: Its Matthew's birthday and just like every year before everyone has forgotten...well not everyone. Canada x Fem Russia One-Shot Rated T


**This one-shot is in honor of one of my most favorite Hetalia characters…Happy Birthday Canada:)**

It happened again…everyone forgot his birthday. Canada sighed sadly as he walked up the stairs to his front door. Everyone else was off doing other things that were apparently more important then celebrating his birthday with him…America was making plans with Belarus for his birthday three days from now while she glared at everyone around them while he enjoyed her possessiveness of him…of course everyone remembered America's birthday but they couldn't bother to remember his. England and Wonderland **(Alice Liddell from American Mcgee's Alice)** were off discussing something about how to get some flying mint bunny and a cheshire cat whatever those things were to get along…after that they then began discussing their one hundred and fortieth wedding anniversary which is when Canada stopped listening. Germany was probably scolding Italy who instead of wearing appropriate clothes to the meeting she came dressed in a short sundress that showed of her hips and way to much cleavage which made Germany blush every shade of red under the sun, Canada sighed as he opened the door to his house. As he walked inside he felt two feminine arms wrap around him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTIE!" The voice yelled startling him.

"Maple!" he yelled turning around seeing Russia standing there smiling happily at him. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes and stared straight into his violet meeting violet.

"Anya y-your h-here?" Canada asks blushing.

"Of course Mattie did you honestly thing I would forget my best friend's birthday" Russia replied giving him another hug. She was only half an inch shorter then him so there wasn't really a difference in height between them. Canada was blushing again as he found himself hugging her back. Canada would never admit this but he had grown a crush on Russia after she saved him from Cuba's wrath which should have been directed at his idiot twin brother.

…

 _*Flashback*_

Canada was picking his things up and getting ready to leave the conference room when an angry Cuba bust into the room mistaking him for America and getting ready to punch him. Canada closed his eyes ready for the blow which he soon realized never came. He then opened his eyes and was shocked to see Russia standing there holding Cuba's arm.

"Little countries should not go around hitting larger countries…especially those that are allied vith Mother Russia" she says her pale pink lips forming a childlike smile as a dark aura forms around her. Cuba was literally shaking in his shoes and Canada could have sworn he saw a wet spot on the front of his pants. She then let go of Cuba's arm and he ran as fast as he could out of the room. Russia's face then turned worried as she made her way over to Canada.

"Are you okay Canada…he didn't hurt you did he?" she asked concern lacing her voice.

"N-No i-i'm f-fine" he stuttered while blushing, "This always happens…he gets confused and thinks i'm my brother". he says as an angry scowl crosses Russia face.

"Ugh that foul mouthed, burger smelling, pig-headed moron…I don't know vhat my little sister Belarus sees in him…or how someone as sweet and kind as you can be mistake for such an ass like him" she says pushing her long icy blonde hair out of her beautiful violet eyes. Canada was dumbstruck…no one had ever defended him like that when it came to his brother…America was the one that always got the praise while Canada was ignored. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman not only could see him but thought he was the better brother.

"Vell I must be going…Dos vidaniya Canada I hope ve get to see each other again real soon" she said kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her own things and leaving the room as he stood there still as a statue in total shock. He didn't even notice when his polar bear asked him who he was.

 _*End Flashback*_

…

After that Canada and Russia began spending allot of time together and quickly became best friends. Their favorite activities to do together included hockey, snowboarding and gardening, Canada took a quick liking to Sunflowers due to how their beauty reminded him of Russia's and Russia quickly grew to love Maple Syrup and Pancakes due to how sweet they were just like Canada. Russia pulled away from the hug and Canada internally pouted.

"I baked you a caked Mattie…its maple flavored" Russia says holding up the red cake that was shaped like a maple leaf and said Happy Birthday Mattie! in white frosting, "Now blow out the candles and make a vish!" she exclaims as Canada takes a minuet to blow out the candles.

"So vhat did you wish for?" Russia asks as Canada blushes again. He stared at her pale pink lips desperately wanting to kiss them. Before he knows whats happening his lips are on hers. Realizing what he's doing he pulls away blushing before she can respond.

"O-Oh m-my g-g A-Anya i-i'm s-s-" he says trying to apologize as she places her lips on his pulling him into a very passionate kiss. She then smirks into the kiss as she reaches her hands up into Canada's hair and pulls on his curl eliciting a moan from his mouth. Just as they are about to take the kiss a step further the door flies open revealing America.

"Hey Mattie bro I was wonder-" he says before seeing his twin brother kissing his arch enemy, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING…KISSING RUSSIA…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" he yells pointing at Canada before turning towards Russia who is not happy to see him, "AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU COMMIE BITCH!" he yells as Russia's dark aura returns and she grabs her shovel which was leaning against the couch scaring America however a darker and scarier aura appears surrounding Canada.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE AMERICA!" he yells, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GIRL I LOVE…GET OUT OF HERE AMERICA BEFORE I TAKE MY HOCKEY STICK AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT WILL COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Canada yells punching America in the nose so hard he broke it. Terrified America quickly got up and ran out of the house.

"Did you mean vhat you said…do you really love me?" Russia asks.

"Y-Yes I-I d-do" Canada says blushing again.

"Vill you become one vith Mother Russia?" Russia asks hopefully.

"Yes I will" Canada replies as tears of joy form in Russia's eyes. She tackles Canada into a huge hug and pulls him into another passionate kiss.

 **[Time Skip]**

The next morning Canada woke up in his bed to find not only himself naked but a naked Russia snuggling up to him as his arms were wrapped protectively around her. He watched her sleep staring at her beauty shocked that this goddess was his and he was hers. He brushed her hair off her sleeping face and kissed her forehead.

"je t'aime tellement Anya" Canada says as she opens her violet orbs.

"YA tozhe sil'no tebya lyublyu Matthew" Russia says pulling him into another passionate kiss.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story…and i'm so sorry America please forgive me for making you the bad guy in this one-shot…**

 **America: Only if you write a one-shot for my birthday.**

 **Me: But i'm so busy…**

 **America: Mattie got one…why can't I have one?**

 **Me: Okay i'll write you one for your birthday (America hugs me)**

 **America: Thanks dudette**

 **Me: Alfie can't breathe (He lets go)**

 **America: Sorry**

 **R &R and tell me what you think…have a great day:)**


End file.
